The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for catheters, and more specifically, for a hemodialysis catheter with thrombus removing device.
Catheters have been introduced as a minimal invasive device in many medical applications for temporary catheterization such as clot aspiration and long term catheterization such as hemodialysis. Hemodialysis catheters usually stay in the subject body for extended periods of time (e.g. several weeks or more) to withdraw fluid from the body for processing and simultaneously introduce processed fluid back into the body. Although hemodialysis catheters are minimally invasive, they are foreign to the body and may cause an inflammatory reaction. The reaction may introduce thrombus around the surface of hemodialysis catheters especially on the catheter tip. The thrombus may obstruct or even completely block the fluid flow in the hemodialysis catheters, which will result in a low blood flow rate and insufficient hemodialysis.
One problem that exists with the current devices and procedures is they will interfere with the ongoing hemodialysis treatment. In addition, thrombus will cause inconsistent performance of hemodialysis catheter. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for removing thrombus during the treatment to ensure the consistent performance of hemodialysis catheters.
Various devices and procedures are known for removing thrombus and keep the patency of hemodialysis catheters. A device such as a J-tipped guide wire or a biopsy brush can be passed through the obstructed hemodialysis catheter to remove thrombus from the lumens of the catheter. Thrombolytic agents can also be infused into the catheter to remove thrombus from the lumens. External snares have also been used to remove thrombus from the outside of the catheter. However, the advance of and manipulation of an external snare is difficult and time consuming.